


Untitled Highlander DMS Crossover *Updated 2/20/17*

by H3C70R



Category: Highlander: The Series, Joe Ledger Series - Jonathan Maberry
Genre: Highlander - Freeform, Work In Progress, dms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3C70R/pseuds/H3C70R
Summary: Arkady Kurgan, descendant of Victor Kurgan, has become an aide to the Mayor of Seacouver and is trying to hatch a plot to kill all mortals on earth.  Leaving only the immortals left to The Game with no distractions.The DMS catches wind of this plot and is tasked with putting an end to it.  Duncan showing up at an inopportune time himself to confront Arkady puts a wrench in things, which is where the story starts... and is about all I have written.Another one for the Severely Unfinished category, but this one I'm actively trying to figure out what to do with.





	

In Transit  
Seacouver, Washington  
03:30AM

I don't know what the fuck happened in there.

These guys weren't playing around either, not some pencil necked geeks with Dungeons & Dragons underoos, they were trying to kill each other.

The guy I dropped is who we were after. The good news is he's still alive to be questioned. I was not looking forward to the dressing down I'd have received from Aunt Sally, on account of my habitual bad luck with people who have information we need, and the things that sometimes have to happen to them.

The bad news is we have no idea where the hell he his. Or how he got up. On account of his being dead and all. I hit what I aim at, and he went down.

But that other guy... I think we need to find out more about him.

 

Parking Garage C  
City Hall  
Seacouver, Washington  
03:00AM

We had him in the bag, he just didn't know it yet.

I'm not saying politics are best run without greased palms and owed favors, but when you get too greedy, start bending your ethics a little too much, it can lead down some shady paths.

One of the Mayor's aides has been buying mass quantities of some very scary things. That's why the DMS is doing this takedown instead of the FBI.

'Seif-al-din'.

No one has that anymore, we made sure of that. The sad fact is that it was engineered once already, completely manmade. Our boy here even seems to have an instruction manual on how to do it. So he's buying the ingredients.

Because even from beyond the grave, Sebastian Gault will not stop fucking with me.

We have no idea where he's getting the money for all this. We know it's not his. Other than that, nothing. I really hope I get to be the one who asks him about it.

Top pulled our SUV around to the last parking structure, cut the headlights, and climbed into the back with me and Bunny. We geared up and I gave the outline of the mission again. Repetition never hurts in situations like these, even the easy ones.

"Plain and simple. We go up through the parking garage staircases, cut over on the 8th floor, go inside the main building. Wing H will be 50 meters down the northeast corridor, his office will be the fifth one on the right. he should already be in there, Bug said he's the only heat signature in the building."

Top and Buny both replied as expected,

"Hooah."

We finished buddy-checking our gear, checked the comm channels, and rolled out.

The entranceway was clear. Hurrying over to the staircases I tapped my earbud twice to get Bug,

"Entering the stairs now, still confirm only one heat signature?"

A second of delay and Bug got back to me,

"Roger that Cowboy, he's the only one there, still in his office.

Just what I like to hear. We proceeded up the first five flights of steps with no problem, in the middle of number six, we definitely had a problem. Bug was in my earpiece,

"Echo Team, a second heat signature entering the garage, going straight for the staircase."

Shit.

"Anymore good news?"

A slight pause, I really wish I hadn't asked that.

"Not what you want to hear, but Arkady just left his office and is also heading for the staircase."

We were on the team channel, so Top and Bunny had heard everything up to this point as well. I shot a glance over at them and tilted my head towards the door a few steps up to our left.

"I would bet this guy is here to meet our boy, let's get in there at the 7th floor, wait for them to come back up, bring em down in the staircase."

Top nodded approval,

"Two for one sale, I like it."

We jimmied open the door and let it close most of the way onto the latch.

Arkady calmly walked passed us, and proceeding down to the garage.

We waited.

And we waited.

And... we waited.

What broke the silence was unreal.

Metal on metal, scraping, clanging... what?

"New plan, we figure out what the fuck that is, Bug, you got anything for me?"

A not very reassuring voice came back over my earpiece,

"Not really, I can tell they're both on the same floor of the garage, 2nd floor it looks like."

Well, it's something I guess.

We jogged down the steps and ripped open the door at the 2nd entranceway. We were greeted with... Swashbuckling?

I have seen some things in my time. Terrible, horrible things, but this... This is probably #1 the most confused Joe Ledger has ever been.

Luckily my squad mates and I have been trained to instantly work through this sort of thing. We went in loud, no bullets, just lots of shouting. Once these guys figured out we'd brought guns to a sword fight, things would be over quickly and we'd all have a funny story to tell at barbeques.

"Federal agents! Put down your weapons! Now!"

And that's where things went from wacky to worse,

Arkady came running at me full tilt, a razor sharp military style saber held up over his head, ready to come down and butterfly me for easier stuffing.

"STOP! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON! I WILL SHOOT"

He got too close, if I hadn't Top or Bunny would have, but I did. Three .45 caliber bullets, center mass. He went down like a bag of rocks.

I tried to chase after the man who came here to duel with my now dead lead, but he was gone the instant bullets came into the equation.

Top and Bunny came barreling around the corner a few seconds after me and looked down to see the same impossible thing I was seeing. This guy just jumped from the 2nd story of a parking garage, onto blacktop, and rolled away into a dead sprint.

We weren't going to give chase that way, and we couldn't leave a dead body in a parking garage. So we went back to clean up.

Luckily for us, the job had been done for us... Somehow.

We followed the trail of blood, which led to an empty parking spot.

The guy got up and drove his own car away.

Huh?

 

Temporary DMS Field Office  
Seacouver, Washington  
04:00AM

Echo Team gave its after action report, and while the facts didn't lie, Aunt Sally wasn't the keenest on believing it. We've encountered a lot of things here at the DMS, but so far there's always been a way to kill them.

Nothing that Mindreader could turn up suggested Arkady Kurgan was anything besides human. Which really made me wonder why Mr. Church was being so vigilant with his search. We already knew the guy was buying up the 'ingredients' to make Sebastian Gault and Amirah's 'Seif-al-din' disease. We knew he was doing so with funding from an anonymous source, probably in the pharmaceuticals industry. We had enough to bring him down already, which is why Echo Team was sent to do exactly that.

Despite all this, Church kept telling Bug to dig deeper, go back farther.

He always has something up his sleeve, but damnit if he doesn't get me to edge of believing he's crazy every time.

Top, Bunny, and I had been dismissed and sent to our quarters to get some rest. Not that we really needed it, the higher-ups probably wanted to talk some more without us nosing around. Works for me really, Ghost gets all the attention usually, but with the big scary dog all doped up, recovering from a dental operation, I got to spend some time with my tabby cat Cobbler, and some Netflix.

 

Temporary DMS Field Office  
Seacouver, Washington  
Conference Room  
04:05AM

Mr. Church sat behind his desk, reading over everything Bug had been able to find so far. On a separate screen he had a video conference with Aunt Sally and Doctor Hu open, they were doing the same.

"Before we start, I need to let you know one thing. The obvious but impossible conclusion that Arkady Kurgan is immortal, is not impossible. As a matter of fact, I believe this to be true."

Dr. Hu wanted to leap through the monitor and slap his boss,

"Or, that your golden boy Joe Ledger didn't actually drop him and is too egotistical to admit it."

Church sighed and in that time Aunt Sally responded quicker than he could,

"William Hu, put that catfight between you and Ledger aside for, one, second. You saw the blood trail leading up to the empty parking spot. Not to mention the pool of blood where he fell. How much red stuff you think fancy-pants had in him smart guy? If the bullets didn't kill him, we'd have found a wrecked BMW with a corpse behind the wheel two blocks from the garage."

Dr. Hu didn't respond save for sharpening his glare at the monitor. Mr. Church continued,

"An old friend of mine, Joe Dawson, knows more about this stuff than I do. He's local, and there's a reason why he stays here. I'm going to try and get him down here and caught up. Once I do, I'll be calling a meeting in person, the three of us, Mr. Dawson, and Echo Team."

Per his usual to the point self, Church disconnected the video call with no salutations. He just set to work trying to contact that gimpy bastard Joe Dawson. Much like Church himself, when he doesn't want to be found, people don't find him.


End file.
